Conventionally, a portable electronic device has a housing that encases the various electrical components of the portable electronic device. Often, the electronic components include a display arrangement that includes various layers. The various layers usually include at least a display technology layer that provides a display screen, and may additionally include a sensing arrangement (e.g., touch sensors or touch screen). A cover window can be disposed over the display technology layer. The cover window can be a plastic or glass cover that provides a protective outer surface that protects the display arrangement. The cover window can form part of an outer surface for the housing of the portable electronic device.
In the case where the cover window is glass, the cover window may be scratch resistance. However, for adequate strength, the cover window is conventionally relatively thick. With a handheld (or small scale) portable electronic device having a display arrangement, the cover window is generally part of the housing and thus needs to have sufficient rigidity to avoid warping or breaking in ordinary use conditions. Unfortunately, glass as a material is heavy. Thus, there is a competing need to make handheld portable electronic devices lighter. Consequently, there is a need for improved solutions to provide glass covers for handheld (or small scale) portable electronic devices that are sufficiently strong but also lightweight.